


You Calling My Name

by Dayun



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Android Young K, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Scientist Wonpil, Why Did I Write This?, except not really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 16:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21359440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dayun/pseuds/Dayun
Summary: “If I…want to?” Brian repeats slowly, absentmindedly caressing the letters printed onto the pages of the book.“Yes, if you want to. Do you mind me calling you Brian?” Wonpil asks again, leaning in closer and smiling encouragingly at the android who furrows his brows in thought.“No, I… I like it, Doctor Kim.” Brian tells him, making Wonpil smile brightly.
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Kim Wonpil
Comments: 33
Kudos: 77





	You Calling My Name

**Author's Note:**

> Oof, this is really bad, but I hope you can still enjoy this.  
Keep the youngfeel tag alive, guys!!!

All the people in the room hold their breath as the command is typed in, gasps filling the room as perfectly shaped eyes slowly blink open, lighting up in an unnaturally blue hue before they turn into a more natural brown.

“BR14 NO.01, status report.” Sungjin says, trying to keep calm as the artificial yet so natural pair of eyes focuses on him.

“BR14 NO.1 reporting, solar plants running, battery fully loaded, circuit systems running without problem. Do you want me to give a status report on my data save?” A calm voice answers him, making everyone in the room marvel at its smoothness.

“No, that will be all.” Sungjin lets out a sigh in relief as the people behind him cheer and hug. The android they have been working on the last few years is finally functioning without a hitch, all their hard work bearing fruit.

Jaehyung looks close to tears where he’s sitting at his monitor, taking off his glasses to wipe his eyes before anyone can notice. Next to him Dowoon’s gape turns into a big grin as he glances at Wonpil who can’t take his wide eyes off the AI. Sungjin shoots his closest team members a look over his shoulder, one eyebrow raised and they all know what he’s saying.

They finally made it.

* * *

Sharp eyes blink open, lighting up blue once before they turn brown as Wonpil settles in the seat in front of the AI.

“Good morning, Brian, how are you feeling?” He asks softly as he checks the chart in his hand before turning back towards the AI.

“Good morning, Doctor Kim. My solar plants are running well and my battery is fully loaded. There are no internal problems with my circuit systems,” the AI answers him smoothly, “Do you want me to give you a report on my data memory?”

“No, it’s fine,” Wonpil waves him off with a small smile as he quickly checks off the points in the chart. “How are you feeling this morning though, Brian?”

“Do you want me to give my status report again, Doctor Kim?” The robot asks him, furrowing his eyebrows slightly in confusion.

“No, I want to know how you’re feeling, Brian.” Wonpil explains to him patiently, giving him an encouraging smile as the AI keeps looking confused.

“My systems are running smoothly, I feel well.” Brian finally settles on the answer after a short while of trying to analyse the question. In turn Wonpil lets out a small sigh, satisfied with the answer for now.

“That’s good then,” Wonpil gives a small nod which Brian returns. His eyes then fall on something on Brian’s mandatory white t-shirt. “Oh, you have a hair there!” He tells the AI before he picks it off the shirt.

He frowns when he sees that it’s a blonde hair though, clearly not one of Brian’s since he has black hair. It’s also not his or Sungjin’s, and not Dowoon’s either, and it’s too long to be Jaehyung’s. They’re currently the only people scheduled and needed to be in touching distance of the android, so the strange hair doesn’t make sense to him.

“Brian, where does this come from?” Wonpil asks the android, looking puzzled as his gaze switches from the hair and back to the robot.

Brian tilts his head slightly, mimicking Wonpil as he focuses on the hair in the scientist’s hand. “It’s one of Doctor Kwon’s hair, Doctor Kim,” he answers Wonpil calmly after he’s done analysing the hair.

The expression on Wonpil’s face scrunches up even more in confusion and he turns to look over his shoulder at Sungjin behind the glass wall. In turn the elder shrugs his shoulders before he talks into the microphone. “She upgraded his air ventilation set-up yesterday, maybe she checked in on him then as well.”

Wonpil makes an O-face in understanding before he turns back towards Brian, smiling when he sees that the AI’s gaze is focused on the book in Wonpil’s lap before it quickly snaps back up to him again.

“Are you curious?” Wonpil asks the other, trying to bite down his smile as he holds up the book to present the title proudly. “It’s one of my favourite books, I brought it for you to read.”

Brian looks at his badly concealed smile for a second before he looks back down at the book in Wonpil’s hands. His eyes light up blue for a short second before he turns back towards the scientist.

“I have downloaded and read the content of the book. The majority of readers agree that it’s a good story with a rating of 74%, Doctor Kim.” Brian states simply and Wonpil’s smile falters.

“No, Brian, I meant read as in look through the pages and read the words with your own mind, not analyse the downloaded content,” Wonpil stutters out to explain, putting the book back down in his lap,”-I mean, yeah, you also need to analyse the content, but not like that!”

At that Brian tilts his head, copying Wonpil’s movement from before again. “Read the words with my own mind?” He asks, looking confused, to which Wonpil nods eagerly.

“Yeah, look, like this.” Wonpil scoots his chair closer to the android, their arms touching as he opens the book to lie on both their legs. “You go through the pages slowly and let the words and story seep into you,” he tries to explain as good as he can while he traces the printed words with the pad of his finger.

Brian follows the movement of his hand attentively as he mouths what Wonpil just said as if repeating it to himself. A grin breaks out on Wonpil face, catching the android’s attention as he glances back up.

“I’m glad you’re learning,” Wonpil tells him honestly, earning another head tilt from Brian.

“I’m learning?” Brian asks him back, to which Wonpil can only chuckle.

A tap on the glass interrupts the two and Wonpil looks up to see Sungjin pointing at his wristwatch, reminding him that it’s his break now. Biting his lips, Wonpil feels a bit hesitant to leave the android, but seeing how interested Brian seems in the book, it might be a good opportunity to leave him with it now.

“I’ll give this to you,” Wonpil tell him as he places the book in Brian’s lap. “Tell me later what _you_ thought of it, and not the internet.”

In turn the AI only blinks up at him with wide eyes, making Wonpil chuckle again before he leaves Brian with a wave.

“You’re too soft for this job.” Sungjin tell him as soon as the glass doors slide closed behind Wonpil. The younger pouts at that as he follows the elder into the canteen.

“I’m only being a decent human being!” He defends himself, to which Sungjin only lifts an eyebrow.

“You forget that he isn’t a human being to begin with,” the taller reminds him.

“He still has feelings, hyung! Or at least I’m supposed to teach him those,” Wonpil mumbles, still pouting as the elder shakes his head fondly.

“Those aren’t real feelings, Wonpil-ah.” The words are said softly as not to upset the younger, knowing how sensitive Wonpil can be.

As expected, Wonpil grows quiet next to him and Sungjin lets out a sigh before he places a comforting hand on the small of Wonpil’s back, guiding him into the canteen wordlessly.

* * *

“Why do you call me Brian, Doctor Kim?”

Wonpil looks up in surprise from his notes to see Brian watching him intently. Since he has given the android the book, Brian won’t be seen in his room without it. It seems like the AI has taken Wonpil’s words to his electronic heart and is reading the book as slowly and carefully as possible. From where he’s sitting, Wonpil can see that Brian is almost finished with it, but the android has stopped reading for now to turn his attention towards the scientist.

The android has his eyes trained on him, and Wonpil is momentarily distracted by the perfect symmetry of his face before he realizes that he still needs to answer.

“Oh, I just think that BR14 NO.01 sounds so impersonal. Do you not like me calling you Brian? I can stop if you want me to.”

Brian seems to think about his words as he studies Wonpil’s face, the scientist blushing a bit under the attention. “You can call me everything you want, Doctor Kim.” The android states plainly, making Wonpil’s face flush even more.

“No, I’m asking if _you_ want me to call you Brian,” Wonpil quickly corrects the other, making Brian tilt his head. It seems like that has become a habit of the AI and Wonpil is slightly proud to note that he’s the source of it.

“If I…want to?” Brian repeats slowly, absentmindedly caressing the letters printed onto the pages of the book.

“Yeah, do you mind me calling you Brian?” Wonpil asks again, leaning in closer and smiling encouragingly at the robot who furrows his brows in thought.

“No, I… I like it, Doctor Kim,” Brian tells him, making Wonpil smile brightly.

“Then you can call me Wonpil!” He tells the other happily, and in turn Brian tries to return his smile lightly.

“Wonpil,” the android repeats as if wanting to test out the name on his synthetic tongue. “It’s a nice name.”

“Thank you!” Wonpil exclaims happily, barely holding back a squeak. He glances over his shoulder to grin triumphantly at Sungjin behind the glass. The elder shakes his head at him, but there’s a fond smile on his lips nonetheless.

Behind the smaller, Brian watches the scientist laugh brightly, the circuits in his chest whirring faster than usual.

* * *

Dowoon’s tongue sticks out from one corner of his lips as he concentrates on the small and delicate pins in Brian’s hard drive. The android in question has his eyes closed and is currently on standby modus as the engineer has the back of his neck opened to access his disk.

Wonpil watches the younger work from behind the glass, seated next to Jaehyung who is going over his codes again one last time. A small yell of triumph and the click of Dowoon closing Brian’s disk opening again gains both their attention as Dowoon gives them a thumbs-up.

Immediately a light blue glow goes through Brian’s veins before the android slowly opens his eyes, once again shining blue for a short second.

“Good day, Mr. Yoon,” Brian greets the engineer who waves back lightly in greeting.

“Hey, Brian,” Dowoon uses the name Wonpil has given the android, now generally used by most scientists, programmers and engineers on their floor.

Wonpil walks into the room eagerly, coming to stand next to Dowoon, but then decides to crouch down to be on the same eyelevel as the android still sitting on the chair.

“Brian, how are you feeling?” He asks the android with a small smile that is returned much to his delight.

“My systems are running smoothly, I feel well, Wonpil.” Brian answers him.

The use of his first name gains him a look from Dowoon which Wonpil steadfastly ignores as he beams at the android.

“We added a new function to your system, Brian. Aside from stand-by you can also go into sleep mode, which is a lot like how humans sleep,” Wonpil explains for the android who listens attentively, “You can wake up from outside noises and you can also dream. Your dreams will be formulated from your memory save.”

Brian nods along, showing that he understands and Wonpil grins fondly at him. “Do you want to test it out now?”

The taller seems to think about if for a moment before he looks back up at the scientist and the engineer next to him. “My internet search says that I should not sleep until night or until I’m exhausted.”

At that Wonpil huffs, leaning closer towards Brian, making his eyes go even more crossed. “Well, do you feel exhausted?”

“No, my solar plants are functioning well and my battery is fully loaded,” Brian answers him plainly as Dowoon pulls Wonpil back by the collar of his lab-coat.

Wonpil wants to say more, but then he notices that Brian has tilted his head again, showing that he’s curious about something. “What… does sleeping feel like?” Brian asks them, drawing both Dowoon’s and Wonpil’s attention.

Always feeling incredibly fond and flattered when Brian chooses to ask him a question he could easily search the internet for, but instead chooses to ask Wonpil, the smaller is eager to answer him.

“It’s really relaxing and time passes by quickly since you don’t exactly notice what is going on around you while you sleep. It’s actually quite a lot like being on stand-by, I think,” Wonpil contemplates, glancing at Dowoon who only shrugs. “I guess the biggest difference is dreaming and that your circuits are still actively running.”

“Dreaming?” Brian asks him, blinking up at Wonpil attentively.

“Yeah, dreaming, it’s like watching movies made out of your own imagination? It’s hard to explain.” Wonpil tries to describe, confusing himself while doing so. Beside him Dowoon is not much help either as he shrugs helplessly once again.

Brian looks like Wonpil’s words made sense to him though as he nods in understanding. “Ah, I hope I will be dreaming of you then, Doctor Kim,” the android states bluntly and Wonpil barely holds back a squeal.

“Huh, why is that?” Dowoon asks curiously, also eager to get something to tease his hyung about later.

“Because I enjoy my time with Doctor Kim the most,” Brian states bluntly once again, not even blinking while Wonpil has a small meltdown next to the engineer.

Behind the glass Jaehyung is rolling his eyes at the cheesiness of the situation, inwardly actually finding it quite hilarious.

“Do you want to test out the function then?” Wonpil finally manages to ask after he has calmed down enough, his face still feeling warm though.

“I can choose?” Brian asks him, sounding a bit unsure as he glances up at them.

“Yeah, sure you can,” Dowoon answers for them, packing his tools away that he had used to fix up the android. At that Brian glances towards Wonpil again as if to wait for his conformation and the smaller eagerly nods his head.

“Then I don’t want to until later. I want to spend a bit more time with Doctor Kim while he’s here.”

Dowoon spares a quick glance at his hyung before he wordlessly covers his ears, right before Wonpil finally lets out a loud squeal after all. Behind the glass Jaehyung face palms as Wonpil buries his head in his hands, only his red ears visible. Right then Sungjin enters the lab, and he takes one look at what is happening before silently backing out of the room again.

The corners of Brian’s lips twitch.

* * *

The lights flicker on brightly when Wonpil switches them on as he enters the room. He tries to stifle a yawn but ultimately fails, rubbing the sleep from his eyes before he sits down at his desk. The lights behind the glass wall flicker on as well and Wonpil looks up, expecting to see a still slumbering Brian.

After testing out the sleep function for the first time, the android has taken to it very well, even taking naps during the day. But instead of what he expected to see, Wonpil is greeted by the sight of Brian cradling his head in his hands, knees pulled to his chest on his bed. Wonpil immediately springs up from his seat and enters the android’s room.

“Brian, is everything okay? Are your systems acting up?” He asks the taller, full of worry as he checks for any signs of steam from overheating.

When he hears the scientist’s voice, Brian lifts his head a bit to glance up at him. Wonpil can see the small sensors in the android’s eyes whirr as they try to focus on him, and he automatically grasps Brian’s hands gently. The other finally manages to focus in on him, squeezing Wonpil’s hands back as he holds on.

“Are you okay, Brian?” He asks softly as he sits down next to the AI on his bed, not letting go of his hands.

In turn Brian leans the slightest bit towards him as if trying to catch some of Wonpil’s warmth. Wonpil then notes that there’s no blanket on Brian’s bed and that there also doesn’t seem to be one anywhere else in his room. The nightshift people probably didn’t deem it necessary for the android to have a blanket since he can’t really feel cold like them. Looking at the slightly shivering android now though, Wonpil notes to bring a blanket from his room later in the day.

“My systems are running perfectly, but somehow I don’t feel well, Doctor Kim.” Brian whispers, sounding distressed and confused. “My dreams were strange. It seems like my systems accessed the internet while I was dreaming.”

Wonpil’s eyes widen at that, it’s something that was to be expected with how Jaehyung programmed the feature, but he didn’t think that it would have such a strong impact.

“There are a lot of things on the internet,” Brian whispers in a small voice and Wonpil automatically scoots a bit closer. He wonders how a creature that is all-knowing can still be so innocent.

“I’ll talk to Jaehyung if we can make you switch off your internet connection before you go into sleep mode.” He tells the android to reassure him.

“You would do that?” Brian asks him in return, perfectly shaped eyes looking down at him as he relaxes his body more. Wonpil nods at the taller, brushing a few strands of synthetic hair away from Brian’s forehead softly. The android closes his eyes as Wonpil does so, leaning into the touch of the warm hand. “Of course I would, I care for you, Brian.”

The android seems to finally fully relax under his gentle touch as he leans into Wonpil, his strong chest pressing lightly against Wonpil’s side. “I… I also care for you, Wonpil.”

The words are said cautiously, as if Brian is testing them out, but they still cause Wonpil’s breath to hitch as he looks up at the robot with wide eyes.

It’s Brian’s first real exclamation of feelings, and a positive and intimate one at that, and Wonpil feels so incredibly fond in that moment.

It’s almost overwhelming, the amount of feelings he has for the android, and Brian seems to notice as his gaze focuses in even more on him. He places one hand behind Wonpil on the bed, leaning in even closer as the lenses in his eyes zoom in on him.

“Wonpil, are you alright? My sensors are reading an increase in your body temperature.” Brian asks him, looking concerned. In turn Wonpil averts his gaze, biting his lips when the android leans in a bit too close.

“I-I’m okay, just a bit tired,” he stutters to answer, feeling flustered.

“Do you want to sleep a bit here?” Brian offers him, scooting back up the bed to make space for Wonpil. In turn Wonpil’s face reddens even further if possible as the android pulls him down to lie beside him.

Wonpil wants to protest, but his body betrays him as he can’t suppress a yawn. Additionally Brian looks so eager to help him, and Wonpil can’t really find it in himself to deny the other.

_Just for a while,_ he thinks as he lies down beside the taller. Much to his surprise though Brian winds an arm around his waist and pulls him closer against his chest. Wonpil’s eyes widen in shock as he glances up at the taller who just smiles down gently at him.

“This is what humans do before sleeping, isn’t it? I believe it was called ‘cuddling’.” The android tells him softly, and once again Wonpil doesn’t have it in him do deny Brian. So he just chuckles lightly in return, closing his eyes and burying his face in the space beneath Brian’s chin. Under his fingertips he can feel the hum of electricity as it pulsates through wires hidden under synthetic skin. Somehow that makes the touch even more comforting.

Later Sungjin finds them still sleeping peacefully beside each other. He sighs in exasperation but lets them sleep longer nonetheless.

* * *

Wonpil pulls the blanket further over Brian, caressing his hair gently as the robot closes his eyes. “Good night, Brian.” He whispers softly before the android goes into sleep mode.

He turns the lights in the room off before leaving it. The moment the glass doors slide shut behind him he can feel a pair of eyes on him. He turns towards where Jaehyung is watching him from his seat by the control panel.

“What is it, hyung?” Wonpil asks, walking towards the elder when he motions for Wonpil to sit down beside him.

“Brian asked me some questions today when I was testing his data processor,” Jaehyung tells him as Wonpil blinks up at him. “He asked about relationships between humans, and if he were able to have them as well.”

The elder lets out a sigh as Wonpil’s lips part in wonder. “He’s becoming more and more aware about the fact that he’s an android.”

“But he knows that already,” the smaller reminds him, earning another sigh from Jaehyung as the elder props the side of his head up on his right hand.

“No Wonpil, what I’m talking about is that he’s becoming more aware about how that differentiates him from us,” he explains, choosing his words carefully. “And it’s starting to bother him.”

At that Wonpil’s eyes widen when the words sink in, unable to say anything for a while. “Th-that’s unbelievable,” is all he manages to breathe out after a few seconds.

“I know, we need to keep an eyes on this,” Jaehyung continues, pinching the bridge of his nose. “The android J43 B0M from Jinyoung’s floor seems to have also achieved a certain level of conciousness about his being, which was not expected.”

“Hyung, this is great!” Wonpil exclaims, unable to hide the awe in his eyes as he talks to the elder. “Why do you look so worried?”

“Because I _am_ worried, Wonpil,” the taller tells him, taking off his glasses, “I’m worried how upstairs will react to this when we have to send in our reports at the end of the year.”

Wonpil’s happy expression falters slightly at that since he hasn’t really thought about that yet. In turn Jaehyung’s face turns softer again when he sees the lost look in the younger’s eyes. He smiles tightly at Wonpil, ruffling his hair and successfully breaking him out of his worries.

“Don’t break your pretty little head over it, I’m just being paranoid. You just enjoy your time with that overgrown puppy of yours,” he reassures and teases the smaller, smiling more earnestly when Wonpil whines up at him.

"You think I'm pretty?" The smaller asks him, earning a friendly shove to the shoulder from the other.

* * *

“Can I choose what we do today?”

Wonpil looks up from the tablet in his hands to smile brightly at Brian. He was supposed to asses the speed of Brian’s processor in Jaehyung’s turn since the elder is helping out on Jinyoung’s floor today. But as Sungjin likes to say, he’s too soft, and he would much rather do something with Brian that the other enjoys as well anyway.

“Of course you can, Brian!” Wonpil agrees eagerly, happy to see Brian become more self-assured.

“I have some questions I would like to ask, Wonpil,” the android tells him, stepping closer.

They have never really stood that close face to face, and Wonpil becomes increasingly aware of how much taller Brian is than him, the android almost looming over him. Wonpil swallows. “Of course, ask whatever you want.”

“Did you design me, Wonpil?” Brian asks him, tilting his head slightly in that way of his that makes Wonpil feel incredibly fond.

“Oh no, we made a program that coded your appearance for the machines that designed your parts,” Wonpil answers him, studying Brian’s handsome features and perfect proportions. “The details were drawn out by our team though.”

The creation of Brian was as close as they could come to a normal human. Like how humans are coded by the random combination of genes they get from their parents made out of the four bases, Brian’s appearance was also coded by a random sequence of zeros and ones. There is a limit on how to recreate the imperfection of humans though, and Brian is still the most perfect being Wonpil has ever seen.

“I’m in charge of the development of your personality,” Wonpil informs Brian as the android studies his own hands in a new light. “So I wasn’t really involved in your appearance.”

The android nods, saving the data in his storage. He’s connected to a few servers of the facility and would probably be able to find out that information on his own, but somehow that doesn’t seem right to him.

“Can you card through my hair?” The question comes so out of the blue that it throws Wonpil off for a short second as he blinks up at Brian.

“Eh?”

“Can you card through my hair, please? Like how you always do before I go into sleep-mode or stand-by.” Brian asks him once again, voice soft but gaze intent.

Wonpil blinks up at the taller before chuckling lightly, still surprised by the request but unable to say no. He sits down on the android’s bed, motioning for the other to join him. Brian doesn’t waste a second before he’s lying down, placing his head in Wonpil’s lap carefully.

There’s a fond smile on Wonpil’s lips as he starts to brush Brian’s hair gently, the android closing his eyes as he leans into the touch.

“You’re warm,” the taller whispers, turning his head towards Wonpil’s stomach. Wonpil bites his lips when he feels Brian’s nose brush along his shirt, heat rising up his cheeks.

“You’re also very warm,” Wonpil tells the other in turn, but Brian shakes his head lightly at that.

“No, not like that. You’re just… so warm,” Brian tries to say, and for the first time the android seems lost for words. Wonpil marvels a bit at that, smiling brightly down at the android as he feels his heart flutter.

Brian opens his eyes again to look up into Wonpil’s curved and slightly crossed eyes as the smaller smiles softly at him. The sensors in his eyes focus as a small shutter goes off and the ventilation in his chest rises.

“Wonpil, I might need a full system check-up from Doctor Park,” the android informs the scientist who frowns slightly at him.

“Why? Are you not feeling well, Brian?” Wonpil asks the other, biting his bottom-lip in worry.

The circuits in Brian’s stomach tighten as his eye lenses focus in on the smaller. “I do not feel unwell, but my systems have been acting up strangely lately.” He explains to Wonpil who listens attentively.

“Oh, okay, I will call Sungjin and also perform a mandatory check up on you while we wait for him,” Wonpil decides as he stops carding through Brian’s hair. The android sits up so Wonpil can get off the bed.

He sends a quick message to Sungjin, immediately receiving a reply that the elder is on his way, before he gets a few tools out of the cabinet by the wall. Getting out a small flashlight, he comes to stand in front of Brian who tilts his head up so Wonpil can shine the light into his eyes.

“Your light and motion sensors seem to be working correctly,” he mumbles as he watches the lenses in Brian’s eyes focus. “What exactly has been bothering you?”

He places his hand on Brian’s chest to feel if there’s some stuttering or deadlock in his linkage, only feeling the steady hum of electricity and the usual cool warmth that Brian radiates though. His ventilation system seems to be working fine as well as his chest rises and falls in the usual mimicry of breathing.

“My core circuits have been acting up and my wiring feels like it’s overheating sometimes,” Brian tells him softly, placing his own hand on Wonpil’s where it’s still resting on the android’s chest. “Like right now.”

In turn Wonpil looks up with wide eyes at Brian who is looking up at him with equally wide eyes. In that moment the smaller becomes increasingly aware of their close proximity and how warm Brian’s cool skin feels to the touch.

“Oh, d-does it feel uncomfortable?” Wonpil stutters out, eyes crossed as Brian tilts his chin up to be even closer.

“No, it doesn’t. It feels nice.” The android tells him, placing his other hand on Wonpil’s hipbone. The smaller’s breath hitches at the action and he has a hard time trying to keep his heart calm as Brian blinks up innocently at him.

Their moment is interrupted though when the glass doors slide open and Sungjin steps into the room. The other scientist raises both his eyebrows at the sight that meets him but doesn’t say anything else, already used to the android’s clingy habits when it comes to their smallest team member.

“Hey, you said Brian’s internal systems have been malfunctioning?” He asks the younger who steps away from the android, much to Brian’s displeasure. The android takes his hand away from Wonpil’s hip to take the smaller’s hand that had been previously on his chest into his own. Sungjin barely holds back a snort at the sight of the normally so impassive looking robot looking almost whiny.

“Yes, he said his core circuits have been acting up, but I couldn’t feel any overheating from his chest.” Wonpil tells the elder who nods along as he pulls out a chair to settle in front of Brian, setting up the screens beside the android’s bed.

“And when does this happen, Brian? Is it constant or does it come in small glitches?” Sungjin asks the android for further information as he opens a few programs on his tablet.

“No, Doctor Park, it only occurs when Doctor Kim is present.” Brian tells him bluntly.

At those words Sungjin’s eyebrows rise once again, and Wonpil is sure they would vanish in his hairline if the other’s hair were long enough. Wonpil frowns, not sure what to read from the elder’s reaction.

“Sungjin, is everything alright? Do these malfunctions have something to do with my system coding?” He bites his bottom-lip in worry, gripping his elbow tightly.

“No, no, I just have a few suspicions,” the elder tells him, not really reassuring Wonpil with that. He taps a few things into his tablet before pulling out a cable from the pocket of his lab-coat. “Let’s take a look at the data save to check if it’s something internal.”

He gets up from his seat to stand beside Brian, plugging one end of the cable into one of the many monitors by the bedside. He then carefully opens the input area by the android’s neck, making Brian’s eyes light up blue for a short moment, his body automatically going stiff.

After plugging the other end of the cable into one of the inputs, the screens immediately light up with Brian’s system controls. Sungjin’s lips tighten as he runs a quick check up, watching the program load until it’s finished.

“Hm, doesn’t seem like there’s anything wrong here.” Sungjin observes as he operates the system over his tablet. Something seems to catch his eye though as his brows furrow.

“Brian, did you further encode your memory save?” He turns towards the android who glances up at him, still holding Wonpil’s hand.

“Yes, I wanted to keep my memories save. Was I not allowed to, Doctor Park?” Brian tells him, looking a bit uneasy at the thought of having done something he wasn’t supposed to.

“No, it’s okay, I’m just surprised,” Sungjin reassures him as he looks back down at the tablet in his hands. “You took and saved a lot of photos and videos.”

Wonpil’s ears perk up in interest as he watches Sungjin open the folders Brian gives him access to. The screen has to load for a bit because of the sheer amount of photos and videos Brian has saved, but once they do show Wonpil’s lips part in pure shock.

Looking back at them from every screen are rows and rows of pictures of Wonpil smiling or laughing. Some are taken with him looking somewhere off camera, and some he’s looking directly into the camera, all taken by Brian. There are also a few videos in between and a few photos of sentences from the book Wonpil has gifted Brian that the android seems to particularly like.

The flush on his face darkens when a picture of him sleeping on Brian’s bed loads and he quickly averts his gaze. Another image pops up and it’s one of him showing his profile while blushing hard. Wonpil quickly turns towards Brian to see the android blink up at him. “D-Did you just take another picture?”

In response the taller just nods innocently as if totally unaware of what he’s currently doing to the smaller. He squeezes Wonpil’s hand in confusion and the smaller lets out a small squeak at that.

Sungjin massages the space between his eyebrows as he swipes through the photos. There are a few more pictures of pages from the book, some of him, Jaehyung and Dowoon, and the flowers Wonpil brought in last week, but most is still of the smaller scientist.

“Brian, can you please tell us why you took and saved those photos?” Sungjin asks the android as another flower picture shows up. Brian is still busy observing Wonpil though, who in turn is still busy trying to quell the flush on his cheeks.

“I thought they were pretty, Doctor Park.” Brian answers him simply, finally taking his eyes off the small scientist.

“And why are there so many pictures of Doctor Kim?” Sungjin asks further as the suspicions in his head get more and more confirmed with every picture that shows up.

“Because he is also pretty, Doctor Park.” The android answers bluntly once again, drawing a mangled whine out of Wonpil who looks close to combusting.

“Why did you see the need to encode your memories so safely, Brian?” Sungjin asks to make sure, smiling lightly when a picture of him bickering with Wonpil comes up.

“Because they’re precious to me, Doctor Park.”

Wonpil’s heart flutters at the honesty in Brian’s smooth voice, once again overtaken by the fondness he feels for the android. Sungjin also seems to be flattered as the corners of his lips twitch up the smallest bit. There’s still a furrow in his brows though as he puts his tablet down and disconnects Brian’s server from the screens.

“Well, there’s nothing wrong with your systems, Brian. In fact, they’re running more than perfectly.” The eldest tells them as he closes the panel in the android’s neck, his eyes lighting up blue once as his body relaxes again. “It’s just as I thought.”

“What is it then, hyung?” Wonpil asks the other, biting his bottom-lip in worry. Brian squeezes his hand reassuringly with a gentle smile, drawing a small smile from him as well as he glances at the android softly.

“It’s simple.” Sungjin tells him, shutting off the monitors before turning towards them. “Brian is in love with you.”

Wonpil immediately whips his gaze back to Sungjin as Brian just keeps smiling at him.

_Huh?_

**“HUHH!??”**

**Author's Note:**

> I've been in a low because I'm feeling lacking in my art skills, so I wrote this to at least get my writing flow again. So sorry if this chapter is really bad.  
BUT on a brighter side note, I joined these group chats on tumblr and MyDays there are super nice!! Maybe I'll talk to one of you there ha ha  
Also if you're interested in some Day6 doodles (some are nsfw//cough), hit me up on [twitter](https://twitter.com/CountvonZahl)!  
(also I'm taking a few prompts since I'm trying to write a series about Wonpil threesome ships!!)
> 
> As always please tell me what you thought of this story so far and if it's worth continuing!!
> 
> twitter @CountvonZahl | tumblr @k-dayun | CuriousCat @KDayun


End file.
